


Welcome To Swan Lake

by eternalnight8806, KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/M, I hope you like it, Keichanz gave me this prompt y'all, Lemon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Smut, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/pseuds/eternalnight8806, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: InuYasha has a secret date planned for Kagome.





	Welcome To Swan Lake

Kagome smiled when her ears picked up the loud rumble of the engine of her boyfriend's classic red 1979 Pontiac Firebird t-top coming up the street to pick her up for their date. Her hand reached out to snatch her small clutch purse from her desk as her feet nearly flew her from the room and down the stairs.

 

“Bye mom! I'm going out with InuYasha. I'll be back later!” She called out as she tore open the door to meet the boy outside.

 

“Stay safe, Kagome!” Her mother called back just as the door came slamming closed behind the ebony haired young woman.

 

Kagome stopped and stood on her front steps staring down her long gravel driveway leading up to the family shrine she resided in with her mother, grandfather and younger brother. It was only a moment before she saw the flying dust heading her direction. As the cherry red vehicle came closer she saw the long white hair of her half-demon boyfriend flying out behind him in long, beautiful waves. She giggled as he swerved and pulled up with a squeal of his tires right at the bottom of the steps, his right arm draped lazily over the passenger seat.

 

His head turned and looked at her, his characteristic half smirk plastered on his face. The smile reached his enchanting honey colored eyes, a feature Kagome often found herself lost in. Her ballet flat covered feet carried her down her steps and into his classic car in a matter of seconds. She immediately leaned over and planted a kiss on his surprisingly soft lips.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked him as she pulled away and settled herself in her seat beside him.

 

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at her. “Nosy wench. You'll just have to wait and see,” he said as he shifted the manual into gear and sped off back down the shrine driveway out to the main road. “Might as well get comfortable. It's almost a 2 hour drive,” he told her in his usual gruff tone. Kagome knew he didn't mean anything by his intonation, it was just how he spoke. She sighed and settled deeper into her seat. She knew if he didn't want to share he wasn't going to, so hounding him about their destination was pointless.

 

They spent most of the journey in companionable silence, Kagome never felt the need to pressure her boyfriend into talking to her. She was perfectly happy just being near him, his presence gave her comfort. Even though she had lived in Tokyo her entire life, she had never left the big city's limits and seen the great many sites that the surrounding areas had to offer. She had led a mostly sheltered life living on the shrine. It was one of the reasons she loved InuYasha so much. He promised her adventure, and a hint of danger, whilst also feeling completely safe as long as she was in his arms.

 

She had just started to dose off when she felt a light stroke of claws on her cheek. The sensation tickled her and she giggled. “Open your eyes, Kagome. We're here,” InuYasha spoke softly to her, his voice not carrying its usual harsh edge.

 

Slowly, Kagome did open her eyes. She blinked against the late afternoon sun shining in her face. As her eyes adjusted, the sight before her pulled an audible gasp from her lips. In front of her, as far as she could see was the most crystal clear water she had ever seen surrounded on both sides by trees in full autumn color change. The water acted as a mirror, creating the double image of the colorful plant life. It was breathtaking.

 

“Welcome to Kumoba, also known as 'Swan Lake', Kagome.”

 

“InuYasha... it's... beautiful,” she whispered, unable to tear her eyes from the sight.

 

“Not half as beautiful as you,” his voice was so soft she barely heard him. But hear him she did. Her rough and tumble boyfriend rarely spoke so bluntly about his feelings. The words started her eyes to watering.

 

“Oh, InuYasha,” she called out as she turned her head in his direction, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and drew him to her for a long and deeply passion filled kiss. A low moan escaped her half demon at the unexpected onslaught. The kiss soon became more frantic and insistent, the couple's hands roaming the other's body.

 

Before long, Kagome climbed into InuYasha's lap and straddled him. Never before had she been so forward. The move shocked even herself. Her knee length forest green dress was now crumpled up near her waist. Her body moved against his of it's own accord, grinding him into the seat below him, eliciting more excited moans.

 

InuYasha's hands trembled against her back, barely suppressing the urge to use his claws to rid her of the offending dress that currently stood between his hands and her skin. Her own hands also shuddered as she ran them up and down his chest. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself unbuttoning the buttons of his plain white shirt that her fingers had been passing over. With it finally open, her hands tore beneath the fabric to feel the hard and hot skin underneath.

 

A deep breath caught in his throat at her ever increasingly bold actions. When she pulled back from him, the sight she made would have caused his knees to buckle had he been standing. Her long, wavy black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, obviously tousled by their activities. Her lips were puffy and stained a deep red from their kisses. Her skin had a pink tinge as far as he could see, all the way to the slight hint of cleavage the dress offered him.

 

Kagome's coy smile played at her lips as she drew one of her hands up and began slowly unbuttoning her dress. Up to this point, this was as far as they had ever gone physically, so when he saw what she was doing, InuYasha's eyes nearly bugged right out of his head. His hands, which had come to rest on her hips, clutched her tightly in anticipation.

 

Kagome's cocoa eyes never left his honey as she continued her task at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, after what just had to be hours in his mind, the last button came loose and she pulled her hand away. He could feel her body shaking under his fingers. Somehow, he knew what she was silently asking him. As he pulled apart the fabric and discarded the garment behind them in the back window of his car, he made sure to show her with his eyes and hands just how much he appreciated what she was doing for him in that moment.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he had her beneath him in the backseat of his car. He quickly removed his shirt and threw it with her forgotten about dress. He took this time to really take her in, her plain white cotton bra and panties, her cream colored skin tinted pink from her excitement, her hair spread out around her on the black leather. With a low growl, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, his hands roving every inch of her body he could reach. His stark white hair meshed with her own charcoal black, creating an image much like yin and yang. The triangular dog ears atop his head flicked and twitched at every tiny noise that came from the young woman in his arms.

 

InuYasha's lips left hers only to trail scalding hot kisses down the side of her neck towards her heaving chest. Her hands clasped his bare shoulders, his own skin like fire at her simple touch. “I-Inu-InuYasha!” She managed to moan out his name between heaving breaths. A rumble of approval from her hanyou met her ears.

 

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as she felt him take a nipple into his mouth through the thin material of her bra. She gasped at the new sensation, feeling every bit like there was no way anything could possibly feel better than this. Oh, how wrong she was. In the next instant, she felt his clawed fingers slip below the waistband of her panties and delve into the wetness between her legs. An involuntary thrash of her upper body was her response to this very welcome action.

 

Carefully, InuYasha dipped his clawed tip inside of her. He was not disappointed when her body again thrust upwards and she let out a drawn out moan of pleasure that sent his instincts reeling. Slowly, he pulled the obtrusive garment covering her from him down her long, shapely legs and discarded them with the rest of their clothes. He traced his claws up the inside of her thighs, causing her to shiver.

 

He looked her straight in the eye and spoke to her, voice soft, quiet, sincere, “You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Kagome's eyes barely held back tears of joy. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, smiling at him. He reached up and took one of her hands in his own, kissing the palm before adding, “I love you, so much.”

 

“I know,” was her only response before he once again had her lips enraptured with his own. She felt the tip of his claw graze over her most sensitive of areas and she moaned into his mouth. With the grace only someone with demon blood could possibly have, InuYasha had her straddling his very naked lower half in a matter of seconds. Kagome giggled at the enthusiasm of her hanyou. His trembling hands ran up her back to clasp her bra and finally free the rest of her to his gaze.

 

His eyes had automatically adjusted as the sun had set and the moon had risen above them. Framed as she was by the light of the nearly full moon in the sky, she looked every bit the ethereal goddess he saw her to be. Mirroring her earlier move, he took her face in both of his hands and pulled her down to him for a deep kiss. Every ounce of love and affection he felt for her went into that single kiss, and she felt every bit of it. It was staggering, the sheer amount of love she could feel from this one man who never showed any emotions beyond anger and indifference to anyone but her.

 

Slowly, she raised herself up enough so she was above his erection, her heat just barely not touching him. His eyes met hers, asking her the silent question. Her answer was to begin to lower herself down on him, gripping his shoulders for support. She bit her lower lip, it wasn't painful, but he was rather girthy, so she had to give herself time to adjust to his size within her. His hands rested on her hips, not urging her on, just there for support. Finally, she had him fully encased inside her and she let out a slow hiss of satisfaction.

 

A wicked smile crossed InuYasha's face as he pulled her back into him for another kiss. She felt like heaven. Even without movement, she was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. After a few moments, his hands began pulling at her hips, bringing her up and down on him in a way that neither of them expected to feel so damn good. Their lips never parted as she rode him, slowly building up a faster rhythm. It was this moment that the sky decided to open up and bring down a cascade of rainwater over the couple through the open t-top of his car.

 

Neither InuYasha nor Kagome paid the sudden storm any heed, so lost they were in their own pleasure. Kagome's head shot back, arching her back away from him. He watched as the water trailed down her body creating a slickness between them that only aided the couple in their eventual goal. Her hair quickly became soaked through, sticking to her body in various places. The picture only made her even more lovely to him.

 

He ran his hand up her stomach and in between her breasts, his other supporting her lower back. He leaned in and pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders tighter. He smiled against her breast and flicked his tongue over the sensitive area. So lost he was in every sensation he was feeling that he didn't notice when her hands left his shoulders and grasped both of his ears. He did notice when she began to stroke the appendages in a way that only she would know would drive him absolutely crazy.

 

Growling against her skin, he drove his hips up into her, forcing himself deeper within her. He felt her tighten around him in response as well as an answering cry of pleasure towards the heavens still raining down on them. She clenched him over and over as he frantically thrust into her, bringing both of them ever closer to rapture.

 

With one final hard drive upwards, Kagome clutched him within her so tightly he couldn't move had he wanted to as she careened the loudest, sexiest scream of bliss he had ever heard in his life. Her body trembled around him as she came for him, the sensation pulling his own orgasm from him. He held her close to his body as they both released for what felt like forever to the pair.

 

By the time they had recovered, the rain had ceased. Kagome pulled back enough to look at her half-demon and smiled. “That's the best surprise you could have given me,” she whispered, voice still slightly hoarse from screaming.

 

InuYasha tangled his hands in her sopping wet hair at the base of her neck. “Only the best for my babygirl.” Kagome sighed happily as he pulled her in for a kiss full of love and promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
